Purely Sadistic
by ClubAssKick
Summary: Lavi wakes up one evening to be kissing his enemy. Now he has to figure out his emotions before his inner turmoil destroys himself. Rated M. Lemons&Limes. TykixLavi; AlleKan
1. Prologue

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Prologue^

It was pure sadism. What made the Noah feel this way was beyond anyone. It simply happened.

Tyki Mikk was simply walking through the streets. He heard the fights of a samurai with the Walker boy about something on top. He went in to watch if they perhaps would kill each other, and save him so time in the future. He was distracted from the perch he had chosen to look through the window by a small yelp of pain. Looking through the next window he saw the red-headed eye patch fisting his sheets in a horrible dream. Tyki's lips curled into a sneer and hopped into the room, fazing through the window effortlessly. He looked down at the exorcist whose brow was slick with sweat. 'Does he always wear his eye patch, even when he sleeps?' thought Tyki, scowling slightly. He bent down to look. With an un-gloved finger, Tyki gently started to peel away the patch, when Lavi woke up with a start. And Tyki was about five inches from his face… The result of which brought both men in an unintended lip lock.

Lavi's green eye widened in surprise. Twenty seconds, thirty seconds, a minute… they merely stared at each other as their lips were closed around each other. "What the-?" shouted Lavi, regaining his senses from lack of oxygen and pulled away as if he had been burned. He jumped out of his bed revealing he had not been wearing anything save for a pair of boxers with rabbits printed on them. Tyki merely stood there until a thought came to his mind. 'Ah…well…what the heck?" he thought with a sadistic smirk and advanced on the usagi. "Hey-!" shouted Lavi before Tyki's lips pressed into his again. Lavi tried backing away except a wall closed on his back. He shivered from the coolness of the stones. "Hm?" Tyki looked at him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Lavi shouted. Tyki smirked again. "Well… what does it look like?" Tyki asked. He checked his watch. "Oops… this little encounter has made me late…well I certainly enjoyed this experience," said Tyki, unexpectedly pulling away and gliding towards the window. "Ciao, Lavi. And be sure that I would love to continue this little session sometime," the Noah of pleasure said before jumping out of site.

There was a crash and the door banged open. Kanda and Allen rushed into the room with flushed faces. "What? What's going on?" asked Allen, his weapon activated. "What the hell? You could have been here earlier!" said Lavi, using the back of his hands to try and remove the feeling of the Noah's lips. "We were busy," griped Kanda, sheathing Mugen. "Well while you two weren't here, a Noah assaulted me!" said Lavi, taking care to leave out the "sexual" part of the assault. "What, you couldn't have dealt with it?" Allen and Kanda said in unison. Lavi grumbled. He was, after all, taken by surprise. It's not like he slept with his hammer.

Lavi went back to his bed and slid under his covers when the other two exorcists left. The remainder of the night his dreams were plagued by a certain man, who just so happened to be a Noah…


	2. Chapter One

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter One^

Lavi tried to pay no mind for the "bumps in the night" as he struggled to read in the hotel room. It was the third day… the third creeping towards the fourth. Lavi had tried sleeping, he really did. He tried everything from shoving his velvet pillow into his ears, to banging the walls. But all to no avail: he was surrounded and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. Well, he could run to another hotel, but he had to make sure no Akuma would attack his fellow team in this…place. And Kanda…! How could he stand it?! Then again, if the rumors were true… But still! How come he had to be dragged to such a monstrosity?

A sharp moan from another room sharply dragged Lavi away from his thoughts. This hotel…was for couples. When Allen and Kanda suggested they go to this particular hotel, Lavi didn't really mind. That is until night fell and he dropped into this nightmare. "Screw this," muttered Lavi, immediately smacking himself at his choice of words. He gathered everything he needed and dumped it haphazardly into his many pockets. Lavi wrapped his scarf around his neck and mouth and opened the window to be greeted by the cold winter air of Saint Petersburg, Russia. He jumped off the balcony and gently landed in with a small flurry of snow on the cobbled streets.

The night felt cool and clearing to Lavi's head as he watched the flat flakes of snow fall on his hair. It was much better than the hotel, where Kanda and Allen had probably found themselves a couple of prostitutes. 'Honestly, was anything sacred anymore?' Lavi thought to himself. He sighed and the heat of his breath left a mist that swirled the snow away from his face. Christmas lights showed through the blizzard with colorful arrays of lamps. It was close to midnight, said Lavi's internal clock, but he could still hear the occasional Christmas caroler in the distance. Despite the small set back at the hotel, Lavi loved this city during the night. It felt magical with all of the cathedrals spiraling up into the sky blossoming with snow. He would probably be able to walk the streets until dawn, but Lavi's finger tips were slowly turning to ice even if they were shoved deep into his pockets.

He wandered for a little while more until he spotted a small inn at the corner of a particularly large intersection. It looked cozy and not particularly dangerous in anyway. Lavi went into find a warm atmosphere with plush sofas, a blazing fire, and a little old lady behind a wood desk. "Yes?" she said, looking up from whatever absorbing thing was calling her attention. 'Thank god she speaks English,' Lavi thought before he said, "Um…yes, could I stay for the night?". The woman nodded and then looked at the rose cross on his uniform. "Yes…yes! Anything for a member of the Black Order! We are strict supporters, please, follow me," the old woman said. She jumped up from her perch on top of her stool and led Lavi to his room. She gave him the room key and went back down the stairs to her desk. Lavi went inside the little room and looked around approvingly. There was a small wooden desk under an ornate window, the light from the lamp post outside sending a beam across the polished wooden floor and the plush queen sized bed. It was simple, with a small lamp on the desk and two slightly faded quilts on the bed, but it was enough for him. Lavi would much rather be here than…never mind.

He plopped down on the bed and it made a pleasant whooshing sound. Lavi merely took off his hammer strap and shoes before he dove under the soft covers and swiftly fell asleep.

* * *

Tyki never thought of himself as a stalker. In fact, he thought of himself as a gentleman; far from the creeper persona that he now wore. He brusquely walked through the streets of Moscow, looking for the exorcist he had encountered a month ago. He was lying if he didn't say that he was intrigued. Of course he was, normally women crooned over him as if they were cats in heat. But the shiver he had gotten out of the red headed exorcist was one that made Tyki love his job as the Noah of Pleasure. Just seeing the reaction was one that made Tyki reconsider his thoughts on men being lovers. Then again, the eye patch WAS an exorcist. Which meant it would be hard to get to his new infatuation. It would be hard to chisel off the armor, but he would do it. Being human yet also a powerful Noah, he honestly didn't give a crap whomever he laid with.

These thoughts, perfect and sadistic, ran through Tyki's head like a speeding train. The snow was falling thick and fast on the stone laid streets and Tyki couldn't help but think that Lavi's skin was the exact color of fallen snow. He shivered at the next perverted thought after that and had to stifle a nosebleed. Dang, he never thought this would happen. Tyki had rules. One of them was that he would never fall in love. Bodies were merely possessions to be used for mindless pleasure. And Tyki didn't know how he could have become infatuated with an exorcist, much less a man. 'Oh well,' Tyki shrugged to himself, 'At least he's decent looking…now if only I could find where his damn hotel is. The akuma he had trail the exorcist had said that they went to the capital. "Well…Moscow is the capital…isn't it?" Tyki mumbled to himself.

Tyki veered off of the street and went to the next inn he saw. "Pardon me," He said when he walked in. A young man, who was lazily drawing pictures with the ash at the hearth, jumped up. "Yes, sir?" he asked while trying to hide any remnants of his childish behavior. "Yes, I would like to know something; did a couple of exorcists come in here?" Tyki asked. The boy looked puzzled. "No…there haven't been any exorcists here for a while now. They usually go mostly to the capital because it has more strange machines in it," said the boy rubbing his left ear. Tyki stood shocked. "Then what is the capital?!" Tyki asked, completely frustrated. The boy shook his head as if scolding a child. "Saint Petersburg is the capital off Russia*****, sir. You didn't know that?" the boy asked. Apparently it was beyond his comprehension that anyone could mistake a capital of a whole country. He looked at Tyki pityingly as said man seethed.

They couldn't find the boy the next day.

Tyki angrily slammed the door to the inn. Okay, so he didn't know the fucking capital. It's not like he had the time to learn these things. Sure, he had taken a Russian course, but it was because the Earl taught him. And God only knows how well the earl can teach. Command an army of mindless minions? Yeah, he can do that. Teach? Ha, no. It's no wonder Road went to school. Tyki would have to tell her she made a good decision when he got back home. But right now, he was on a mission. Tyki was laughing loudly and sadistically to himself about his new goal.

Somewhere in Saint Petersburg, Lavi wakes up and sneezes.

* * *

*****Saint Petersburg was the capital of Russia until 1918, so if you thought it is Moscow, you are right, you aren't going mad.

* * *

CAK: A little shorter than i intended, but thats okay. i hope you enjoyed chapter one! please look for chapter two (ideas are welcome...)

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Two^

"Where the hell is he? I knew we should have gone to a different hotel! You scared Lavi off! Now we'll never be able to find him in this damn city! This is all your fault! You and your damn hormones!" shouted Kanda into Allen's ear. They had been patrolling the city for a little over two hours looking for their red-headed companion, but to no avail. Lavi was nowhere to be found. The two boys had gone into his room in the morning to find him gone and the window open. Obviously he wasn't kidnapped. If he was, there be an incredibly large hole in the wall. Of course, they were hoping that Lavi kept his weapon close by ever since some sort of assault with a Noah. "Hmm," Allen merely said thoughtfully. He noticed that snow was still falling and when it Kanda's hair just so…

"Hey!" shouted Kanda.

* * *

Lavi woke up in the morning very contented. He would much rather have been at this little inn that that…other place ANY day. He dressed quickly and strapped his hammer to his right thigh and headed out of his room. "Hello," said a younger woman than the one from the night. "Hello. And may I say that this morning your hair looks radiant," said Lavi, continuing to flirt with the woman as she served him breakfast. "I like a woman who can cook," Lavi said to her, winking with his left eye. She blushed and giggled. The woman left through a door to the small kitchen off of the dining hall. Lavi looked around before digging into his eggs and hash browns and downing it all with a mug of coffee.

"You know," said a sultry, seductive, and sadistic voice, "I know a place that serves better stuff than what these peasants can cook,". Lavi froze mid chug. He quickly swallowed the drink before he choked out, "What are you doing here, Noah?" in his most menacing, if not slightly trembling voice. His hands were nowhere near his hammer, and if the Noah wanted to… "I'm not going to kill you," said Tyki Mikk as he slid into the seat opposite of Lavi. The waitress came back with the tab, and as she did, Tyki gave her a look that said "If you want to live, I suggest you leave now". The look worked and the frightened woman scurried out of the room. "That's better, we can have some time to chat. Do you know how much trouble I went through to find you?" asked Tyki as he folded his hands and leaned in towards Lavi, as if the red-head was about to convey a very important secret. "What…what the hell?! Why the hell were you looking for me?" demanded Lavi, scooting a little farther out of his seat. "Well, I must admit I enjoyed our meeting, even if I was as surprised as you at first…well. So, mind if we set our differences aside? I would really enjoy it if we became…friends," said Tyki, leaning forward a little the emphasize "friend". Lavi was still unconvinced and scooted a little farther away. He made to reach for his hammer but discovered it was now in the hands of the Noah. "How-?" asked Lavi. Tyki grinned. "I don't want anyone killing anybody while we are trying to get to know each other," said Tyki. He leaned back a little just to make his prey a little bit more comfortable. "And what makes you think I want to get to know you?" asked Lavi. Tyki was a little hurt, but nevertheless had an answer prepared. "Because you are a Bookman, are you not? I have some very interesting information to fill perhaps a small volume," said Tyki. The bait worked and he watched with amusement as Lavi's ears perked up a little. "So, do we have an agreement?" asked the Noah, starting to get a little frustrated with Lavi's timidness. "Fine," Lavi said quickly. Tyki smiled even broader. Hook, line, and sinker. Now if only he could get the exorcist into a room…

Before Tyki could finish with his lewd imagination, the door to the inn banged open. Standing there was one pissed off Kanda and an Allen trying to calm him down. "You!" roared Kanda, spotting the usagi before it could run away. "Do you know how much trouble I went through to find you?" he said, quoting exactly what Tyki had said earlier. Speaking of the Noah, he was nowhere to be found. It seems he had left as Kanda had angrily smashed the door open. And speaking of the samurai, he was charging towards Lavi with Mugen unsheathed and sharp. "Wait, wait, wait, Kanda I can explain!" Lavi said desperately as if he had been caught cheating. "You miserable little-," said Kanda before his raised sword was caught by Allen's clown belt. "Look, we can fight later. But right now you need to conserve your energy when we look for the innocence. It's actually supposed to be in a cathedral close by," Allen said. Kanda thought for a moment making a 'che' noise and then sheathing the decapitator. Lavi sighed in relief.

* * *

Lavi sat under a broken pillar while gasping and clutching his bleeding arm. 'Damn… I didn't think those nuns were level three's,' he thought to himself. Somewhere in the battle, he had lost his hammer. All he could do was wait for Allen and Kanda's help. Unfortunately, from the sound of things, they were still battling their akuma. He peeked around the corner of the pillar and saw that the akuma who decided to fight him was closer than comfortable distance. This particular one could create vortexes, similar to Tyki. Tyki… 'Goddammit!' Lavi cursed in his head. This was no time to be thinking about the stupid Noah. Instead he had to use his immense mental capacity to try and figure out a way to get his hammer back, which was sitting on the floor expectantly about one hundred feet away.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the akuma taunted. It tossed back another pillar, which came flying over Lavi's head. He used the disruptive *bang* to escape from behind the altar and the other pillar that had acted as protection. He ran towards a set of pews, keeping low to the ground. Fortunately, the akuma wasn't looking in that particular direction. In fact it looked slightly different than before. Its' armor was plated slightly triangular rather than the body molded armor of the first one. Lavi stopped. Had the akuma switched? That quickly even? He was about to turn towards his hammer when he stopped. There were black strings everywhere. It seemed like Lavi was in the midst of an enormous spider web. Shaking, he looked back where he had come from. There was a tunnel of broken webs. Lavi looked back at the akuma, but it wasn't there. 'Shit,' Lavi mentally cursed.

"Hello, what's your name?" said a malevolent slightly female voice. Lavi turned around to find the level three just inches away. "You triggered my dark matter strings," it said. "Oh! I think I remember you from earlier. You were the red head at the inn, right?" it said again, cocking it's head to the side, "So you like a girl who can cook, huh? I'll be sure to serve you up on my personal menu," it said, a trace of a laugh in it's voice. Lavi's eye widened in shock. He didn't have much time to think however, when the akuma grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up, the muscle's in its' arms bulging slightly. Lavi's vision filled with pin pricks of light as he tried gasping for breath. The weak action made the akuma squeeze harder. 'Damn, where are Kanda and Allen? And why did the akuma switch places?" Lavi thought, struggling to keep his mind logical without oxygen. He turned his eyes weakly and spotted his hammer lying tauntingly a few feet away. 'If only I can distract it…' Lavi strained his head a bit more but the grip of the akuma was too strong. He only had one action left, and he kicked with both feet with all his might.

The akuma dropped Lavi, surprised at the attack. He lay sprawled for a few seconds on the ground over the rubble until he heard to whooshing of the akumas' hand coming towards him. Lavi rolled to his left, just dodging the slicing hands of the machine. Blindly, he grasped the handle of his hammer. He jumped up as a string of dark matter whizzed past his right leg, making the sound of an eerie G string on a violin. It pierced through a pillar and the akuma deafly whipped it out like a whip. The pillar came falling down, right over Lavi's shoulder. He didn't dodge nearly fast enough and the marble stone clipped his hand and leg. Blood soaked through his pants while it flowed more freely down his hand. The akuma shivered violently and flicked its tongue out. "Oh, your blood tastes so good in the air! I can only imagine what it might taste like on my running down my throat," said the akuma, shivering again with delight. 'Gee, thanks,' Lavi thought dashing behind a pile of pillars as another string went past.

Lavi knew he was starting to run out of time. Normally he could take a little more of a beating, more blood. But on closer inspection of the wound on his wrist he saw that blood was coming gushing out of the main veins on his wrist. Pulling up his pant leg, he found that the pillar did more damage than he initially thought. His leg was obviously broken, though there was no pain yet, and part of the bone could be seen, but not from the break. From where the pillar took a chunk of skin. Lavi had to look away in order not to be sick. Then, suddenly, the pain attacked him. He gasped and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had more to deal with more than the pain, though, as several strings went through the little fortress and pulled them away, sending them airborne to crash into the far wall. Lavi felt sickeningly exposed and the akuma cackled maliciously. Lavi had to act quickly and he performed the fire stamp, sending a snake-like jet of flame towards the akuma. It recoiled slightly, Lavi was stronger than the last time he had dealt with a level three, but it was still intact. Lavi wouldn't give it a chance to counter-attack. "Fire stamp, fire stamp, fire stamp!" Lavi shouted, piling three fire stamps on top of each other. The akuma was slowly starting to turn to ash. It's armor was dusting away with each hit. Obviously, the armor couldn't take high heat attacks. Lavi shouted 'fire stamp' several more times and finished with a direct fire stamp. It worked, and the akuma turned to ash.

Lavi wasn't better off, though. He slumped down with his hammer still in his hand. He had lost too much blood and now his vision was slowly turning black. He still wondered why the akuma had switched places, but it didn't matter now. The akuma probably got bored…their attention spans were small like that. He couldn't think of much else and his thoughts were becoming incoherent and he fell forward, drowsiness over coming him…

…Somewhere, Tyki felt as if he had lost something.

* * *

CAK: sorry for all the removals...I've been having issues with the document. Anyways, no! I don't plan to end to story here! You'll just have to wait for the next update!


	4. Chapter Three

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Three^

Lavi woke up. He felt numb and he couldn't quite open his eyes, nor move his limbs. 'I must be dead,' he thought, quietly contemplating this as he lay in something soft. He heard a soft beeping in the background and the low murmur of voices. He listened a little harder and could make out a few words of two voices. One was female and the other was male and both sounded as if they were arguing.

"Why…fuck…thinking?! You could…us all…"

"…what you think…him,"

"Like…feelings…over it!...while we can!"

"I can't…know…I…can't,"

"…waking!"

Lavi grumbled a little to show that, indeed, he was awake. He still couldn't move and when he struggled he felt a warm hand calmly press his forehead into the pillow. "You shouldn't struggle. If you over power the anesthesia, you could hurt yourself," said the male voice. Lavi heard the female snort. "Where am I?" he croaked. The hand retreated and he heard the figure retreat to the other side of the room to argue with the female. The male returned, Lavi had already memorized the basic build and body structure of the man. From the shadow that fell across Lavi, he judged the man to be about six feet tall and around five inches. "Sorry, Lavi. I can't tell you…" the man stroked the side of Lavi's face tenderly and the female snorted again. "C'mon, Tyki. The earl is waiting," she said. "Road!" Tyki Mikk shouted. 'The Noah?!' Lavi struggled to move. The incessant beeping in the background sped up.

* * *

Lavi fought the anesthesia for what seemed like years. 'Move,' he commanded his body, 'Move, please!". His cries fell on deaf ears, especially to his own because his voice refused to move. Moving was the least of his worries, though. What had happened to his hammer? Had the Noah destroyed it? And why the hell did the Noah save him? Lavi knew it had something to do about Tyki. The way his enemy smiled politely at him… it and made him feel like the world was standing at attention to hear him, Lavi, speak. Lavi attempted to shove the mutinous thoughts out of his head, out of his stupid memories…out of his life. But, like an unwanted stepchild, they kept coming back. There was no escape as the one-eyed one struggled to move against the invisible bonds.

The exorcist had to be honest with himself. He was starting to develop a crush on the other man. 'How the hell did that happen? All he ever did was attempt to kill me and my friends on SEVERAL occasions…offer to give me Noah secrets…possibly save his life..and…kiss…him…' If Lavi had the freedom to move, he would have shaken his head vigorously, but he had to settle for shaking his head mentally. That wasn't much to base a crush on, Lavi tried to tell his conflicted mind. It was just another issue to add to his plate of problems. He had a list now: bookman or exorcist? Life or death? Noah or the world? Sex or no? Man or woman?

The door opened somewhere in the corner of the room and Lavi wouldn't have noticed it within his own mental hurricane save for the fact that a strong, and perhaps, sadistically seductive voice called his name. Lavi grunted in reply. "Here, this should help a little," Tyki said. A few seconds later Lavi felt a sharp prick in his arm and the spread of a fiery heat branching from the prick. Lavi felt as if he had just gotten a caffeine buzz and sat up. He clutched his head as dizziness overcame him.

Lavi opened his eyes. He was in a white room and in the midst of the sterility was a bed, in which he now sat upon. A heart monitor was tracking his heart's progress and an IV drip was attached to his arm as well as a needle. Lavi's eye trekked slowly up the medical instrument to where a dark hand was grasping it. Attached to the hand was an arm and the arm then led to Tyki's expectant face. They stared at each other. It was like the night in the hotel room when they kissed. There were no coherent thoughts, just the sound of blood pounding in the ears and time slowly passing by.

"Hello," said Tyki, breaking the silence with an awkward grin. Lavi's body screamed "Run! Run for your freakin' life and get the fuck away from this lunatic!" but his heart and mind purred "Stay here, let's see what happens. Maybe, if we're lucky, he'll ravage, you and good god will you enjoy it!" and Lavi tried to stifle a creeping blush that was slowly crawling at the base of his neck. And Tyki didn't seem to help the conflict that was making a play out of the series of emotions on Lavi's face. The Noah's top five buttons on his shirt were left open and tantalized the red-head with a strip of tan skin. "Are you all right, Lavi?" Tyki asked, watching the exorcist with an amused expression, the needle in Lavi's arm had been withdrawn and was being tossed into a trash bin at the end of the bed. Lavi couldn't hold the blush any longer as his name was thrust from the other man's mouth. He had to wonder what else the mouth could do...

Lavi buried his head in his upstanding knees, which had been drawn up to his chest. Tyki, however seemed to know exactly what the exorcist was thinking and drew Lavi's head up and smoothed his legs down on the mattress. Lavi didn't stop the Noah as the man pressed is unwilling yet willing body flat on the bed, with Tyki's body hovering just inches away from Lavi's heated skin. Tyki's lips were coming closer to his and Lavi knew that he wouldn't stop him. Besides, he WAS curious. The 'accidental' kiss a month or so back had been his first. They were so close now and Tyki was going so slow that Lavi had put his arms around his neck to push them closer. Their lips grazed…

*Bang* "Lavi? What is going on?!"

'God hates me…'

* * *

CAK: This chapter is kind of short. Thanks to my friends for supporting me and to the people who have reviewed! You guys keep me going!


	5. Chapter Four

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Four^

'God hates me…' Lavi thought as he turned his head slowly to the doorway and saw Lenalee standing there, a mixture of relief, disgust, disbelief, and the slightest trace of jealousy portrayed on her face. "What are you doing, Lavi?" Lenalee asked again. When Lavi didn't answer she turned her gaze towards Tyki and asked, "What are you doing to him?!" she screeched. "Raping him," Tyki replied matter-of-factly while still keeping his gaze on Lavi. The red-headed exorcist spluttered and attempted to push the Noah off, but he wouldn't budge. Lenalee and Tyki were engaged in a staring match and Lavi felt that he needed less imposing silence in his life…that is, if he ever lived through this exchange. "What…do you mean by 'raping him'?" Lenalee asked her words short, clipped, and icy. Lavi seemed the only one in the room however, that found her words threatening. "I mean exactly what I said, unless you are too dumb to realize that," Tyki said, a slight trace of annoyance coming into his voice as he said, "Now, be a good little girl and stand outside of the door while I finish up with your friend. Don't worry, I won't break him and I will give him back, although he is a rather beautiful toy,".

Lavi a wave of disappointment surge through him. 'Am I really only a toy to him? Just an object to use and then throw away like some…toy, as he put it?' Lavi thought. He considered himself strong, but he could feel a hot tear escape from under his eye patch and stain the bedding. Tyki didn't seem to notice, but it did not escape the female exorcists notice. "Look at him! Obviously, he doesn't like what you have planned for him, now leave him alone and fight me. He obviously can't fight because he doesn't have his weapon, so let's make it fair." Lenalee said, giving a slightly pitying look towards Lavi, whose arms were still around the Noah's neck. "All right girl, I'll fight you. But I'm curious as how you found this place," Tyki said, unwinding Lavi's arms from his body and got off of the bed. Lenalee scoffed, "It's kind of obvious since this is the only hospital in Georgia that is completely run by akuma. Allen's eye has been going haywire ever since we have even stepped foot in Asia…"she said, and then as an afterthought, "…fool,". Tyki visibly twitched at the insult and at the thought of the white haired exorcist. Lavi was surprised that they had travelled all the way to the small country that rested at the bottom of Russia between the Black Sea and the Caspian Sea. How the hell did they get here? And how long had Lavi been asleep? Lavi pondered this, completely oblivious to his own emotional pain and the fight that had broken out between the Noah and the female exorcist.

A wave of powerful wind tossed Lavi out of the hospital bed and on to the floor, trapping his broken right leg beneath his body and sending a jolt of pain all the way to his brain. Lavi cried out in pain, and, unbeknownst to Lavi, whom was on the floor, both Tyki and Lenalee tensed in worry. They kept fighting though, Lenalee feeling guilty for sending her fellow exorcist into a spiraling world of agony. A couple bullets from some level ones went spiraling into the room from a fight somewhere on the floor below, and sent the heavy bed on top of the already shocked and badly hurt Lavi. He cried out again. One of the legs of the bed was currently laying across the bandage that hid the hideous pocket in his leg that lacked flesh and muscle. The pain was horrible, but what was worse was the memory of what the wound had looked like, never mind the disgusting *squelch* that was made when the pole of metal pressed into it. Lavi knew his mind was strong, but not his stomach and promptly threw up behind the haphazard shield/death trap the overturned bed had made. The taste of bile with blood mixed in Lavi's mouth as another shot from both bellow and from several fights all around him ripped the room apart. Lavi wished more than ever that he had his hammer and perhaps decent clothing when he realized he was wearing a hospital gown.

Bullets, Teez, and random bits of dark matter and projectiles from other exorcists' weapons spun around the red-head in a dizzying pattern and he could feel the floor slowly start to give way to his weight. He stood up quickly to attempt to escape his newest predicament. And he wished he had never looked up when he saw Lenalee pressed against the far wall. She was slightly bleeding, but that was not what drew his attention. It was what her mouth was doing, pressed to Tyki Mikk's in what seemed a never ending lip-lock. Lavi felt sick and a jolt from his broken leg, his mangled wrist (which he was supporting his weight on), and the floor brought Lavi back from looking at the broken pieces of his heart. The floor gave a sickening shudder and fell away.

…

…And Lavi hoped that he was a long way from the ground…

…

* * *

Lavi woke with a shuddering gasp. He sat up but pressure on his limbs kept him from moving too much. And that's when the pain, both physical and mental, over took him. He took in shuddering gasps of air as he sobbed. 'I'm so weak…so, so weak…and stupid. How the hell could I fall for…for and ENEMY?!' he mentally screamed at himself while tears, hot and slick, burned where they touched just like a million pieces of his heart that the Noah had left for him to pick up. It was all a nightmare, every single bit of it. Why oh why hadn't he listened to his inner Bookman and not developed any attachments? He suddenly knew what Himself had been telling him. Not only did it get in the way of the Bookman duties, but it hurt the more he loved. His heart hurt for two reasons: he thought he had some sort of inkling crush (yet, a little beyond a crush) on the Noah, and that one of his friends had stolen what he had wanted away from him. The reason why he gave up his names was to get rid of any want. But for once he had WANTED to be Lavi, wanted to love, wanted friends who would risk barging into a building full of akuma and save him.

He shook his head, vowing to release all of his selfish desires. He took stock of where he was and noticed that he was in the hospital wing at the black order. What gave him the clues was that the walls were made of stone and that there was oddly colored liquid coagulating in vials (was there something SWIMMING in one of them?). There were long rows of beds with crisp neat sheets laid over all of them. Lavi was the only one there, but that didn't surprise him. This wasn't the intensive care unit.

Slowly, Lavi lifted his sheets and tested his broken leg. It still hurt a little, but he knew that one of whatever Komui had given to him had started to repair the break and most likely his other injuries. There was a mirror on the wall beside the bed and Lavi looked himself over. He was nearly covered head to toe with bandages and there were several metal splints on both his legs and arms. 'Must be from the fall…' Lavi thought. He had fainted from whatever, bleeding or perhaps brace for the impact, but he blacked out before he had passed through the fifth floor of the building, which was the floor below the one he had fallen through. He sighed. He was surprised he wasn't dead from all of the beating he had taken lately. On the bedside table below the mirror where the strange failed experiments were, was his hammer. It must have shrunken when the damn Noah found him and it caught the light so it seemed to wink cheerily at him.

He picked it up but he could not wrap his fingers around the shaft and gave up. His muscles ached from sitting at the edge of the bed and he laid back down. He sighed and contemplated his life from here. There was a crash and he jumped, looking around.

It was Lenalee.

And she was crying.


	6. Chapter Five

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Five^

Lenalee was sobbing as she threw herself onto Lavi, regardless of his injuries. He grunted and added the blossoming pain as another reason to hate the girl. He used to like the younger woman, no doubt, but that was before his life spiraled into such a mess. "Lenalee *grunt* what's wrong? Could you *pant* get off of me for a sec?" Lavi said, using his will and the body smothering him to try not to hit her. And his hammer was so close, yet so far…

Lenalee got up and curled herself into a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Lavi looked her over and realized that she had several bruise marks on her neck and wrists. Her exorcist jacket had been discarded and her shirt and skirt were ripped. Lavi also realized that there were bruises the size of a person's finger tips on her thighs. She had been raped.

Lavi felt his heart give for the girl despite his early upsets. Was this why she was kissing the Noah? Was Tyki the one who was kissing her, shoving the broken boy out of his mind? Lavi instinctly put his arms around the sobbing girl. "What happened?" Lavi whispered. He no longer felt sad towards the Noah and angry at Lenalee. Instead his feelings did a one eighty. "T-t-tyki was going t-to hurt y-you," she stuttered out through sobs, "S-so I offered m-myself s-since you were h-hurt," Lenalee wailed. Lavi felt bad for being angry with her. She tried to protect him. He couldn't tell her, though, that some sick part of him WANTED the Noah to take him in the most pleasurable form.

Anger bubbled inside of him, all of which directed at Tyki, who took the bait. "B-but," Lenalee said, rubbing her eyes on Lavi's bandaged arm. "But?" Lavi asked, holding the trembling exorcist away to better see her face. It was painted in shame, misery, and regret. "But h-he didn't do anything. H-he said h-he felt guilty because he l-loved someone else," she cried. "What?" Lavi said a bit dumbly. "H-halfway through, he j-just shook his head and s-said that h-he couldn't do it," she buried her face in Lavi's arm once again. "Then why are you here with me?" Lavi asked aloud. Lenalee shook her head. "T-the Noah…said he would rip your heart out,"

* * *

Lavi merely sat where he was long after Komui had taken his sister for some rest. Long after the same officer stuck a needle in his arm and made him drink from the disgusting substance from one of the vials, he merely sat there, upright in his bed. His visible green eye was glazed over, and so were his thoughts. 'So, he wants to kill me…That makes sense, I suppose. We are enemies,' Lavi thought. This simple thought ran through his mind over and over and over again, stuck like a broken record. After awhile, his brain tried going towards something else, but kept coming back to the damn Noah. So, he loved someone else, huh? Lavi tried clinging to the damndest scrap of hope that he was that person. But Lenalee had said that Tyki wanted to rip his heart out, right?

"So…that means he was just using me as a toy, he loves someone else, AND he wants to rip my heart out…" Lavi mumbled after whatever Komui had injected in his system started to kick in. It made him feel jittery and his muscles and tendons were cramping, seemingly curling and un-curling inside of his body. He took the splints and bandages off of his arms to better relive the pressure. His muscles screamed, and Lavi curled himself in the tightest ball he could make, to better sooth the pain. The good thing was, Lavi noticed, that his injuries were completely gone, save for a large black bruise where his wrist had been torn to shreds by the pillar. Lavi rolled off of the bed and started to remove everything off of his legs, which looked like his arms, only the bruise was worse where a chunk had been missing of his right leg. Komui had probably developed a tissue regenerating serum of some sort that repaired his cells at a rate that rivaled Kanda's own healing abilities. Still, the rapid progression of regenerating caused Lavi's whole body to seize with the cramping and the pain that it brought.

And there Lavi lay on the ground, having muscle spasm after muscle spasm, but the only thing he could think about was a certain man.

And how, despite himself, he had fallen for him, and the hurt he had caused.

* * *

Tyki Mikk sat in a little café in Italy, hoping that his message had gotten to Lavi clearly. He wanted to make sure that his sort-of apology had made it to the red-head successfully through the female exorcist. When he had turned around after his lips had unexpectedly made contact with the wench, he saw Lavi staring wide eyed in disbelief towards him. Then he watched as a tear went down the boys face and fall through the floor of the rapidly collapsing six story building. He had planned to take revenge on the female, Lily or whatever, by taking advantage of her. But the pure shock and disbelief on the male exorcists face had flashed into the Noah's mind. So, he let the girl go, but with one condition: she had to give Lavi a message. She ran off with tears on her face, but Tyki held his hope that the other boy understood perfectly.

Tyki sighed as he drank his tea. Snow fell gently outside of the window and Tyki couldn't help but think about what the red-head would look like with the fat flakes contrasting in hi red hair, the same color as his pale skin. Tyki shuddered and hoped even more that his apology had made it to the exorcist. He didn't know how long he could hold out. He was SO close in Georgia and the little bit of contact that he had made with Lavi there had only fueled his desire…and his fantasies.

In England, Lenalee couldn't help but think that she might have missed some words in her message. She shrugged it off, with full intent to protect Lavi from the Noah.

"I hope I didn't break your heart"

* * *

CAK: really short, but i had to kind of skip to where Lavi was back in top condition...heh heh heh...8P

Thanks to my friends and my reviewers for giving me the motivation to keep going! ^_^


	7. Chapter Six

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Six^

Three months. Three months to this day. It was the twenty fourth, the very exact amount of time that Lavi had been thinking about Him. The ludicrous man had plagued and haunted the red-head ever single damn moment, awake and not. Lenalee stuck to Lavi like a lost dog. He had grown used to it; the girl was now his official partner, replacing Allen and Kanda. He had plenty of time contemplating if he would die in his missions. He usually loved traveling, but his will to live found him accepting missions that were closer to home. Eventually Komui convinced Lavi that he should take missions elsewhere since they had already cleaned out England. Plus, the world was huge; the chances of running into the Noah were slim.

How desperately wrong he had been.

* * *

Tyki Mikk walked through the streets of Rome, Italy. He was on a mission for the Earl to check out the Vatican. There were so many rumors that the Black Order took its orders and got its funding from the church in Vatican City, that, if need be, the Noah would take out the city and perhaps disrupt the Black Order structure. But, when Tyki fazed through the giant wall, he didn't find anything. He searched the entire city for the tell tale rose cross and perhaps exorcist uniforms, but his searched produced null. Either the exorcists hid their tracks well, or there was nothing connecting them to God's capital.

Tyki sighed. He had been in Italy for months, bored out of his mind. The Earl had forbidden him to leave, and Tyki had plenty of time to let his mind wander. His thoughts kept mostly on that of the red-headed exorcist. He had hoped that Lavi would perhaps contact him somehow after his message had reached him. But there was nothing, so Tyki merely had to settle for his mental images of the younger man. His mind wasn't as detailed as the exorcists, and the image of Lavi's perfect white winter skin was slowly starting to dim. And Tyki's erotic fantasies became more persistent as he tried desperately to remember. Three months was such a long time, Tyki thought after he tried, once again, to remember. He realized that he was becoming obsessive, but hey, he was desperate. In Georgia he had been SO close, and then that exorcist girl had stormed in and ruined everything. Tyki's hate for the girl grew and grew, becoming like a weed in his heart. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been able to carry out his desire if a fight had broken out in the hotel, but still… this GIRL dared to open the door.

Tyki sighed; he was starting to lose his mind. It was surprising to him that an exorcist could make him so ALIVE. Everywhere, he could see the red-head. Even right now he spotted wild red hair. The person was even wearing a black coat, how cruel. And a scarf, but that was normal in the winter months. Even now it was currently snowing and the red haired person had a head band. The person turned around and revealed a single emerald green eye glinting in the afternoon light whilst a black eye patch covered the left eye.

Wait…

"Lavi?!" Tyki said aloud. Lavi turned around and his eye widened in shock.

* * *

"Your mission," said Komui, "Is to go to Italy to retrieve some very important documents from the Vatican archives," the chief said, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Okay, that shouldn't be too hard," Lavi said, twirling his hammer between his fingers. "It's not that easy. The tomes hide incredible secrets of the Black Order and the innocence. They are also around one hundred pounds each and we need to transport five of them for repairs. So, we are going to send Allen and Kanda with you as well and I need you and Lenalee to babysit them," Komui said, pushing his glasses up. Lavi was pretty sure he knew why he had to "babysit" the two boys. He shivered as he remembered the night where they had dragged him to a 'love house' or whatever. Following that recollection was the remembrance that that was the night he had kissed Tyki. Lavi shook his head and Komui raised his eye brow. "Sure, yeah, whatever," Lavi said.

He turned from the office and left. "I'm worried about him, brother," said Lenalee as she came in right after Lavi had left. "Since Georgia he hasn't been eating well and he looks a little bit gaunt," she said, handing her brother some strange substances. "That is why I'm giving him a relatively easy mission. All we really needed was Allen, since his arm would be able to easily lift the volumes, but we all know that Kanda seems to be attached to his hip," Komui sighed as he remembered man a sleepless night listening through the paper thin inner walls…He shook his head, "But, I hear Italy is quite beautiful this time of year, since it's almost spring. I guess when you think you're going to die at any minute of the day it gets pretty tasking, so the change of scenery should help," the chief said.

Lavi walked through the corridors of the Order to the mess hall. The hall was where he could stop and not think. He could listen to all of the gossip and worries of everyone and forget about his own. The gossip ranged between the Earl and the war, to Kanda's strange behavior around Allen. Lavi ordered his food and settled down to listen. "I hear one of the Noah has been in Italy for some time now," said some random finder. Lavi choked on his spaghetti. He felt slightly sick and pushed away his food. "You gonna eat that?" asked Allen behind a stack of empty dishes. "Nah," said Lavi, "I think I lost my appetite."

* * *

On the train Lenalee kept shooting Lavi looks of worry. The red-head had already puked three times for reasons he wouldn't reveal. On his way to the bathroom he had passed the booth that Allen and Kanda had been sharing and he made a mad dash to the bathroom, and away from the disturbing noises. Then he had to listen to Lenalee chatter endlessly about health and proper nutrition. He already knew what was bothering him, and it wasn't because he had been eating so little on the ride. He was nervous about the possibility of running into Tyki while the team was in Rome. And he wasn't even afraid of the Noah pulling his heart out through his chest; the reason why he was so nervous was because he WANTED the Noah. He wanted to feel those lips and run his fingers through Tyki's black hair. He wanted him in the worst, most mutinous way possible. Even if he was murdered, Lavi hoped that he would still be able to feel the Noah's skin.

At last the train arrived in Rome. After threatening to leave Allen and Kanda on the train if they didn't hurry it up, the group made their way towards the Vatican City walls. It had started to snow as they meandered through the streets. Allen had proclaimed that he was hungry and Lavi couldn't help but smile. He turned around and heard his name. He looked around for the source and he saw Tyki.

* * *

"Oh, shit," Lavi gasped. The other three looked at him and then the spotted the Noah, staring at Lavi with disbelief and utter joy on his face. But before the exorcists could even activate their innocence's, Tyki ran towards Lavi and took him by the shoulders and steered him through the crowd. "The fuck?" Lavi shouted. Tyki didn't listen; his face was determined as he grabbed Lavi's limp hand and dragged him through the streets towards his residence. When they were inside the door, Tyki threw Lavi against the door. Lavi flinched when he heard Tyki whisper, "Do you know how much I have been thinking about this moment?". Lavi braced himself for the inevitable, but instead he gasped as soft, warm lips covered his own in a heated kiss, in which Lavi responded immediately to…

"He's taken Lavi!" Lenalee screeched. She was wrong though, Tyki hadn't taken the other male.

At least, not yet.

* * *

CAK: Yay! So, Lavi is healthy and stuff, and he was kidnapped...heh heh, so I think you can guess what the next chapter will be about!

Thanks to my friends and those who have reveiwed!


	8. Chapter Seven

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Seven^

Lavi couldn't believe what was happening. It was wonderful, it was crazy, it was sadistic, and it was what his body was calling for. He had read plenty of books on it, sure. But when it came to THE moment, there was nothing that he could think of. It was like his mind had been wiped clean, and all that was left was the body pressed to his. The Noah held his lips in his own, showing no sign that he was going to stop at any moment. The rapturous feelings ran through Lavi's body at light speed. The Noah and the exorcist finally broke for air after what seemed like years. Lavi felt it was wrong to be kissing someone who wanted to rip his heart out, but he couldn't help it. It was like the sadistic pleasure that ran through both of their bodies was calling to be released.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. From the first time that we kissed, even if it was accidental, I have wanted, no, NEEDED to do this," whispered Tyki. Lavi noted that his voice was husky with desire. The Noah trailed his lips down Lavi's neck, and he couldn't help that it looked like fresh fallen snow. The man's lips descended on the virgin flesh and sucked, making a hickey rise above the beating artery. Lavi threw his head back and gasped. He had never felt anything like what was running through his body at that very moment. Tyki smirked as he heard another gasp escape the red-head's lips as one of his hands made their way up the exorcist's shirt. "Ah-wait…wait, I can't…we can't do…this…" Lavi gasped, his pale hands burying themselves in Tyki's hair. He had no idea what he was talking about. He WANTED what was happening, but they were on opposite sides of a battle with no clear end in sight. Tyki looked up and laughed. "If this is so wrong, then why are you clinging to me so desperately?" he asked. Lavi merely made a mewl-like sound, pushing Tyki closer to him, his green eye closed. No, he definitely didn't want this to stop. He knew where they were going, but that didn't matter. "Then, we need…to get somewhere a bit more…comfortable," Lavi said. Tyki smirked and easily picked up the red head and walked to the bedroom.

Tyki carefully laid the exorcist on the covers and captured his mouth in another kiss. The Noah immediately started to undress the red-head, starting with the bothersome scarf that hid most of the creamy neck from his view. After discarding to article towards the other side of the room, Tyki immediately started to make another mark on the skin. Lavi gasped again as the older man grazed his teeth over the budding mark. Tyki then got rid of the head band and the exorcist's jacket, where they were laid to rest on the scarf. Tyki looked over Lavi's form fitting black shirt. He could clearly see the ridges for toned muscles underneath the tight t-shirt. "Hmm, I never thought you would be this well built," Tyki teased while tracing the lines with his finger nail. Lavi blushed almost as deep a red as his hair. Tyki chuckled, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, love. You look absolutely delectable," The Noah said as he pushed up the black cloth up and over the exorcists head, exposing Lavi's bare torso. Lavi blushed even more if even possible as Tyki's eyes roamed over his skin, seeming to set it on fire with his gaze. "What?" asked Lavi embarrassed. "You know, I thought you were beautiful WITH your shirt on…" Tyki trailed off and moved to kiss the exorcists chest, just to prove his point. Lavi shivered as the soft lips trailed over to his right nipple and a tongue ran teasingly over the bud. He grabbed the sheets as Tyki's tongue ran over his flat stomach and stopped just short of his pants. The breath from the exorcist hitched in want. Tyki chuckled lightly and ran a finger over the bulge in Lavi's too tight pants. The other male groaned. "Ag…Tyki, please-," he said, just stopping short as Tyki's lips found his. The Noah ran his tongue over Lavi's bottom lip, and the red-head opened his mouth. His world turned as he registered that Tyki's tongue was in his own mouth, and brought his own muscle to meet the other. The men fought for dominance, and Tyki won.

They broke away from the searing kiss for air before diving right back in. Lavi wrapped his hands started to slowly unbutton the other man's silk shirt. Again, they broke apart, only for Tyki to throw his shirt to where Lavi's clothes were. Soon joining the pile was both of the males' pants and boxers. Both men were getting impatient. Tyki's eye's roamed over Lavi's body, soaking in every detail from his flushed face and lust glazed emerald eye, to his throbbing and fully erect member. Tyki's own member was painfully throbbing and begging to be encased in Lavi, but he knew full well that he would have to prepare the virgin male. "Hold on," said Tyki, abandoning Lavi's welcoming body on the bed to his pants pocket. He withdrew a bottle of lubrication and headed back to the exorcist. He quickly popped off the cap and coated three fingers with the substance. "Relax, love. This will hurt," Tyki said giving Lavi a chaste kiss before diving a finger into Lavi's hole. The boy threw back his head in pain and clutched at the Noah's tan shoulders. "Ssh," Tyki said, attempting to sooth the younger beneath him. After a while Tyki started to add a second finger to Lavi's entrance. Again, Lavi hissed in pain and his fingers clawed down the Noah's back. Said Noah waited until Lavi adjusted slightly ad started scissoring and stretching Lavi. The exorcist slowly started to relax and soon the fingers started felling enjoyable. When Tyki added a third finger, he slid over the sweet spot inside of the other male. Lavi threw his head back again, only this time in a silent scream of pleasure as a jolt was sent up his spine and through his limbs. Tyki smiled and deemed the red-head ready. He rubbed lubrication over his ignored member and hissed. He aligned himself at Lavi's entrance. He stared questioningly at the younger male, who only nodded. Tyki slowly pushed into him and Lavi gasped in pain, despite the preparation. "Ssh," Tyki whispered, caressing the side of Lavi's face. He whipped away a tear that had escaped and bent down to kiss the younger beneath him. It took all of Tyki's will to make the exorcist comfortable, his resolve shaking from the heat surrounding his member. Finally, Lavi gave a nod and Tyki pulled out and slammed back in, hitting Lavi's spot dead on. Lavi clutched at Tyki again as wave after wave of pleasure was sent through him. The exorcist could feel himself growing closer to his end, but it eluded him. He needed more of Tyki, more pleasure, more- He gasped and moaned loudly as Tyki found his erection trapped between their heated bodies. After a few swift pumps, Lavi came, calling Tyki's name. At the sound of his own name being called out like a sweet prayer, Tyki came inside of Lavi. He collapsed on top of the younger male and shifted himself so that he was to the red-head's side. He pulled out of the said male and Lavi curled into Tyki's toned chest, feeling warm and content.

Too exhausted to get under the covers, Tyki flipped them up and over them both and they rapidly fell asleep.

* * *

Lavi woke as soft dawn light escaped from the window and fell cross his form. He snuggled into the warmth beside him and dimly registered that he had slept with a Noah. He felt slightly ashamed, but otherwise unfazed as he trailed his finger tips across Tyki's sleeping face. Feeling whole for the first time in a while Lavi sighed happily. Then he realized what Lenalee had said. She had told him that the Noah sleeping at his side wanted to take his heart out.

* * *

CAK: a wee bit short, but a long awaited lemon ^_^ . I have a feeling that someone is going to coment on the color of Tyki's skin, but TAN sounds better than GREY. I'm also planning on ending the story in the next chapter or so...but i WILL continue it with a sequal.

Thanks for the reviews!!


	9. Chapter Eight

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Eight^

"That Noah stole Lavi!" Lenalee shrieked. To the other two boys, it was kind of obvious that their red-headed friend had practically been scooped up before anyone could really register what was happening. "What are we going to do?!" wailed Lenalee. "I don't know what we're going to do; the damn crowd is too dense to follow them, so shut up, you're giving me a headache," snapped Kanda. Tears fell down her face and Allen said, "Geez, Kanda, you didn't have to make her cry," as he went to comfort the girl.

* * *

It was ironic how Lavi had just lain with the man that wanted him dead… In fact he had to stifle a laugh at the fact that he should be running right around now. Tyki mumbled in his sleep and Lavi nearly made a girlish yelp in fright. 'Fuck, I need to get out of here…' Lavi thought, sweeping away his messy red hair from his face. He swept his legs out of the warm bed, feeling ever so slightly guilty at leaving, and stumbled toward the pile his clothes and Tyki's were currently resting. In the curtained darkness, he fumbled for his shirt and threw it on, not even bothering with the buttons. He put on his jacket, under garments, and pants in the same fashion. After Lavi pulled on his boots and hammer strap (with the hammer still intact and in its rightful place in the holster) he left the small house as quick as he could, not even bothering to give the Noah still resting in the bed any sort of good bye.

The evening streets of Rome were slightly packed and the whole scene shown with an ethereal glow cast by the night lamps. Lavi didn't have any time to admire it though, as the full reality that he practically whored himself to his enemy, sunk in. It penetrated through his heart and straight to his conscious like a bullet. "Shit," Lavi mumbled to himself, face palming himself (he got several awkward stares doing that in the middle of the street, no doubt). He felt filthier than before. 'Geez, Lavi, does NOAH say anything to you?' his mind told him, after smacking himself (albeit roughly) mentally just to feel better about himself. A child pointed in his direction and Lavi was sure he said: "Mum, look at that funny person over there!". He felt stupid but he couldn't help remembering that about an hour or so ago, he had been feeling complete. But now it was lost among the tide of Lavi's thoughts; he had decided to recite times tables to keep his mind busy, starting with two-hundred-thirty-one.

* * *

Tyki was shivering; his back felt ice cold and he turned away from the wall. He didn't exactly want to open his eyes, but he couldn't stifle a smile at the thought of the red head next to him. Wait… Tyki wrenched his eyes open to find a crumpled imprint upon the empty sheets, cold as ice. He looked wildly around, trying desperately to find Lavi without leaving the bed. He saw that Lavi's clothes were missing as well, and the door stood ajar. He seemed to have left in a hurry, thought Tyki gloomily. He knew why he had left in such a hurry, after all, if you found yourself naked next to a mortal enemy, wouldn't you find it strange? Unless he loved you, a snide voice in the Noah's head pointed out. "Shut up," he grumbled to himself.

He lay there, in his satin covered bed. His thoughts kept racing between feelings of betrayal to that of deepest sadness. After all, it wasn't like he was some sort of Noah of good luck or whatever. And anyways, what did he need some stupid exorcist for? Weren't people merely playthings? He normally lay with a person once, male or female, and disposed of them like used tissues. And really, how dare someone ditch him before he could get rid of them first?? The more Tyki thought about it, the more it started to make sense. And the longer he sat brooding over it, the more he wanted to feel Lavi's blood seeping through his fingers.

Tyki shivered sadistically, and set about getting dressed in his best clothes, the ones he killed in.

* * *

Ug, sorry this took so long! School, life, and writers block caught up with me! Thank you for the reviews and my friends support!!


	10. Chapter Nine

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Nine^

The four exorcists sat in a library filled with dusty tomes, where sneezing was such a commonality, the overseer stopped throwing them dirty looks. There were only three more of the over large books left (out of the twenty-five they needed to repair) that they needed to shove into the arc, and moods were better for it. Kanda and Allen had resignedly stopped bickering every time one of them sneezed and Lenalee had quit asking Lavi annoying questions such as: "Why did a Noah take you?" and "What did he do?"

To his shame, though, Lavi had several, um, interesting dreams ever since he regrouped with the others three days ago. Unfortunately, his imagination was lewd enough to stop sticking to the night time and occasionally… "Bugged" him during the day. It was especially embarrassing when Lenalee wouldn't stop staring at the red-head (apparently the female exorcist had giving up all hope of pursuing Allen after she thought she heard certain noises coming from his room, although she didn't know who he might have been it with). Her excuse was that she didn't want to lose Lavi, or anyone for that matter, so she made sure that no one, mainly Lavi, went out of her sight. It was slightly annoying, especially when Lenalee insisted she sit outside of the curtain whenever the red-head wanted to take a shower. To say she was getting on the male's nerve's was an understatement.

Despite the female's objections, Lavi felt it was better if he was left alone, preferably to brood. He did find something to do, though. In the archives Lavi was going through book after book and tome after tome. His green eye swivelled quickly over the old pages, in time to the malevolent banter coming from the Allen and Kanda direction. He ignored the looks that Lenalee was shooting him and immersed himself in history.

"You know, we're only supposed to transport and repair these things, not read them," Allen complained, his head hanging heavily in his hand. Kanda snorted in dissatisfaction, but in his mind, he agreed. It was incredibly annoying collecting dust. Although sneezes and grumbling were at an all time high, the other three exorcists merely waited as Lavi read, hunched over and immobile.

* * *

If you were an exorcist, where would you hide?

Tyki thought it over but came to no conclusion that suited him. After days of watching the Vatican before the exorcists turned up, had drawn up no conclusions and no leads. This whole town was squeaky clean and he had nothing to show he had made any effort. Then again, maybe the exorcists skipped town, taking that red-headed bastard with them?

Tyki sighed, coming to the conclusion that he would have to kill later than planned. He was walking by an impressive super mart when he heard a familiar voice call his name. The man turned around to see Road walking towards him. Her expression was grave, out of character on her usually bubbly-ish face.

"The Earl wants to see you,"

* * *

CAK: Er... I know this chapter isn't very satisfactory, but I have had a severe case of writers block that has lasted for MONTHS! Sorry for the wait, school was also contributary. I'll try and work harder on the next chapter, that's why I sort-of left it on a cliff hanger. Oh well... Oh and those who were concerned about my accident during the summer, I thank you for your support! My leg is doing much better (although I have diminished sensation in my inside calf...) soo...yeah!


	11. Chapter Ten

~*~Purely Sadistic~*~

^Chapter Ten^

"The Earl wants to see you,"

Tyki looked nervously around. Road never looked as upset as she did now. Did he do something wrong? Did he not do his mission as he was supposed to? Confusion lit his face, although Road didn't offer anything to ease his mind, nor did he ask.

The two Noah wound their way out of the market place. Their foot-steps brought them through winding stone streets and twisting alley-ways. All the while, Tyki's mind was at a constant point of unrest. If the Earl wanted him, he would normally just fetch the Noah himself. But the presence of Road's eerie silence frightened him. He'd never actually seen the girl so down except when Skin Boric died from the samurai's sword.

His nervousness multiplied when Tyki realized that he was in a part of the city that he didn't even know, even though his nightly prowling of the city gave him an extensive knowledge. Road's heart-shaped door appeared in front of then at the back of the alley. "Let's go…" said the younger Noah. Her hand slightly shook as she opened the door, and Tyki stepped through.

* * *

Lavi stretched and yawned widely as he let the afternoon sun warm his face. The snow was melting quickly and Lavi's boots sent up a spray of slush with every step. It was good to be out of the dust of the Archives, though he was slightly saddened by the fact that this was the last day that he would be able to sink himself in knowledge.

He rubbed his finger tips into his temples and got out a couple of sneezes and shook any remaining dust out of his hair. Lavi felt that he desperately needed a shower, but his chaperone duties kept him from being able to. Sure, Lenalee _might_ be able to handle the other to male exorcists, but not if they got…Never mind, Lavi thought, shaking his head rougher. He didn't want to think about it.

His boots clomped clumsily in Saint Peters Square as he stretched his legs. The square itself was uncharacteristically tourist-free, and Lavi enjoyed the silence after so many days of Allen and Kanda's constant bickering and Lenalee's persistent nagging. There was so much a person could take while being in a cramped space collecting dust whilst everyone else grumbled. Lavi stretched again, the pressing silence of the Vatican City broken only by the bells tolling the hour.

Tyki was perched uncomfortable on a plush lounge seat, waiting for his sentence. He didn't really accept the portly Earl's eyes to be _everywhere_, particularly his room.

It turns out that Tyki's lack of progress in Rome was starting to annoy the cheery Noah, so he had some akuma scour the city to see if they could find something that Tyki over looked. He was especially annoyed with the Pleasure's escapade in Georgia, when right under his nose the exorcist stormed the only fully akuma city outside of Japan and killed every single one of them. Tyki got off light with that one, but when one of the akuma tailing him had just so happened to peek in between a gap in the curtains of his house…well. Some things just put the ever-smiling Earl over the precarious edge of patience, and cavorting with an exorcist was one of them.

Tyki felt like he was punched in the gut when he listened as the Earl grinned wider before and told him that he knew just what he had done with Lavi. And now he was waiting for whatever punishment the Earl was probably going to dish out. Not that he cared about the stupid little red-headed slut, but he just didn't want to get hurt because of it.

The Millennium Earl walked through the slightly too small door to the black circular chamber that Tyki was currently sitting in. He felt bored as he draped himself across the black leather couch and stared at the lopsided black-and-white drawings on the walls. The Earl sat across from Tyki in the square arrangement of furniture. He huffed slightly and a pregnant-pause ensued. Finally, "So..." said the Earl, "Road demands that I hear your side of the story before punishing you… I suppose it would be fine…after all, it's not like you LOVE the exorcist. Although you have showed an interest in that scum before in Georgia when you kissed the female," and Tyki shifted into a more comfortable position.

The Pleasure Noah remembered the stupid stunt in Georgia, when the exorcist girl had tried to give herself for her friend. He knew he should have killed her, instead of sending her on her merry way with a message to Lavi that he apparently disregarded. It's not like it was _his_ fault that he just so happened to stumble upon the red-head in Saint Petersburg. Besides, he was hurt that Lavi would just _leave_ him without so much as a single goodbye, note, or even the tingling sensation of a lingering kiss. Now, he was out for blood, and that was just fine with him, but all he told the Earl was:

"It's so fun breaking exorcists,"

* * *

CAK: Ah, I'm getting near to the end here! Sorry it's been taking me so long to write *sweats* I've been too busy RP-ing on MySpace and reading Made of Wynn...and of course posting random crap on DeviantArt. Also, if you want to contact me at any of these locations I am as follows:

Myspace- Bella Donna (I look forward to roleplaying with you!) MadeofWynn- Tisiphone (avenging murder) Deviantart- ZubonNoChakku ( fly(on pants) )

Thanks for reading and or reviewing!!


End file.
